Cheer Up My Naru
by 1Aryana
Summary: Sasuke cheers Naruto up when he is sad, in a very unique way. SasuNaru. Lemon. Dedicated to milkchocolatehot64


**Okay people! This is dedicated to milkchocolatehot64! This is a one shot and a SasuNaru! Hope you all enjoy this!**

**Warning: Yaoi. Not intended for kits. For those of you that don't know what that means, it means this is not intended for young ones.**

**Read at your own risk!**

**

* * *

**

Naruto had been on a mission for the past week, while Sasuke had nothing to do the entire time. There weren't really any mission for him to do, so he had been helping out at the academy every now and then. In truth, he was beyond bored. He was aching to do something, and he missed his blond lover. He sighed as he stared at the ceiling in their living room.

"Bored, so bored! Oh so bored!" he shook his head when he realized he had been talking to himself and scowled, _"Shimatta*! I need something to do now!"_ He started pacing around the room, eventually ending up in the kitchen. He looked around in the pantry, shoving aside the ramen Naruto had insisted on buying. _ Hmmm, he's supposed to be back tomorrow. Maybe I should make him something."_ Sasuke dismissed the thought, most people knew that he was a terrible cook, and he wasn't willing to try again now. He sighed again and cut up a tomato for his snack before going and laying back down. After another hour or so, he left the house. He ended up at the training fields, and, looking around, noticed that no one was there, not even Guy or Lee. He sighed again and threw a kunai at the wooden posts. He hit the top of it, pinning a fly there.

"Gods I'm bored." He shook his head and jumped into a tree, opting to stay there for a while. It beat sitting around at home all day. He woke up to some of his least favorite sounds. Glancing down, his eyes put form to what he had hoped was a dream. Guy and Lee were down there training. He groaned, this was going to take a while. He tried to sneak away through the trees, giving Guy a lame excuse of needed to buy groceries when he was caught and they tried to get him to train with them. As he walked through town, people began to avoid him. He was starting to wonder why this was when he caught his reflection in a window. He looked like he felt. Pissed off and ready to strangle the next person who crossed his path. He rubbed a hand over his face and headed back home. He flopped down on his bed went to sleep as soon as he got home. He woke early in the morning, before the sun had even risen, and scowled. He flopped back down.

"_Why did I have to wake up so early! He won't be back yet!"_ He stayed there for around two hours before getting up for breakfast. He grabbed the first thing he came into contact with in the pantry, an energy bar, and ate that. He could sense his mood was just as bad, if not worse, than yesterday. He banged his head on the table. He sighed again and went into the living room and started to meditate. The sound of the door snapped him back to reality. He jumped up and went to see the intruder, and was happily surprised to see Naruto standing there.

"Welcome back Naru-chan." Naruto didn't answer him, instead pushing past and going into his room and shutting the door. Sasuke stood there, stunned, before knocking on the closed door.

"Naru-chan? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Leave me alone!" Sasuke tried to open the door, worry overlaying his bad mood.

"Naru-chan, open the door." Sasuke heard something scrape across the floor and end by the door.

"_What the hell?! He's blocking the door as well?!"_ Thoroughly tired with this, Sasuke picked the lock and pushed at the door. It hardly budged.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Open the door!" More items piled onto the blockade were the only answer.

"Fine! See if I care!" Sasuke left for the Hokage's office. He had to see what was wrong with Naruto. He got there and didn't wait to be let in, opting instead to barge right in, startling Shizune. Tsunade just looked up at him calmly as if she had been expecting him.

"Did you need something Sasuke?"

"What's wrong with Naruto?"

"I don't know what you mean. He just got back from his mission and turned in his report. Although, I think the mission was a failure for him." She handed him the report. He read through it. The mission was simple: parole the border and then report back anything unusual. Apparently, there was an ambush waiting for the team and Naruto's teammates were taken captive. He had gone after them and killed the four men, but he hadn't made it in time to save his team. He had paroled the border again before reporting back. Sasuke handed her the report back.

"He blames himself for their deaths. He thinks that if he had just been faster, stronger, then they wouldn't have had to die." Sasuke nodded and left, heading back home. Naruto was still locked in his room.

"Naru-chan?"

"Leave."

"I heard about your mission." He heard something crash against the wall, "It wasn't your fault Naru-chan."

"Yes it was! I should have been able to save them! I should have…" Sasuke pushed on the door again.

"Naruto, at least let me in so I can talk to you."

"You are talking."

"Naruto, open the door or I'll blow it up." No response. Sasuke glared at the door and took out a paper bomb; a very, very small paper bomb. He placed it on the door and stepped back.

"Watch out Naruto." He set the bomb off and went into the room, only to have a book hit his head.

"What was that for?!" He ducked as more books were thrown at him.

"Blowing up the damn door!" Sasuke scowled and teleported himself to behind Naruto, effectively stopping the book throwing by grabbing the tan arms and yanking them over Naruto's head.

"Will you just stop?!" Sasuke lessened his grip when he saw tears in Naruto's eyes before the blond turned away.

"Let go." Sasuke sighed and steered Naruto to the bed, making him sit down.

"Can you at least tell me why you're so upset?"

"I thought you heard."

"I know what happened, not why you blame yourself."

"because I should've been able to help them!"

"Naruto, you can't save everyone. Let it go."

"But-!"

"Naru-chan, you should be glad you're fine. Besides, you got revenge on them, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good." Sasuke turned and kissed him. After a moment's hesitation, Naruto kissed him back and granted Sasuke entrance. Their tongues battled one another for a moment before Naruto let him take control. Sasuke pushed him down onto the bed, getting on top of him without breaking their make out session. Sasuke retracting from Naruto's mouth, now attacking his neck.

"Nnng, Sasu-chan, stop." Sasuke finished leaving his latest mark on the blonde's neck before looking up.

"Why? You'll feel better."

"Sasuke!" Naruto was silenced with another heated kiss. Sasuke slipped his hands under Naruto's shirt, pushing it up. Once he was sure Naruto was enjoying himself, Sasuke broke the kiss and pulled the annoying cloth off, admiring the lithe body below him. Naruto squirmed and he smirked. He began licking and nipping at Naruto's chest, eventually taking one of Naruto's nipples into his mouth and lightly biting it. He pulled away and blew on it, making Naruto shiver before giving the other one the same treatment. Naruto groaned, arching into his ministrations. Sasuke began tugging at Naruto's jeans, slowly tugging them down. Once he had rid the blond of the jeans, he set to work on his boxers, being stopped quickly by a tan hand. Sasuke looked up at him.

"Stop…"

"Too late for that." Naruto shook his head.

"Not… fair…" Sasuke smirked and slowly rid himself of his shirt, followed by his pants and boxers. He smiled, yes actually smiled, when Naruto's hands began roaming his body, leaving trails of fire behind them. Sasuke shivered and delved in for another kiss while finally ridding the dobe of his boxers. He quickly sucked on his fingers, coating them in his saliva. They were both panting by now, and when Sasuke shifted his hips, their erections connected in a surge of electricity. Naruto's groan was swallowed by another kiss. Sasuke slipped his hand downwards, ghosting past the blond's erection to his entrance. Naruto arched off the bed as Sasuke plunged a finger into that tight heat.

"Nnng…" Sasuke attempted to distract him by kissing along his torso again, occasionally biting down. He soon went up and started to suck on a highly sensitive spot on Naruto's neck, pushing in another finger. Naruto squirmed, pushing their erections together again and making them both gasp. Sasuke scissored his fingers before biting down on the blond's neck and pushing in a third finger. Naruto screamed, arching off the bed. Sasuke licked at the small wound he had made and continued thrusting his fingers into Naruto. He grinned when Naruto screamed again.

"Ah! Oh… Gods… yessss!!!" Sasuke hit the sweet spot a few more times before pulling out, making Naruto whimper.

"I can't have you coming yet." He thrust into him without any warning, making the dobe scream again in both pain and pleasure. Sasuke waited for a minute before pulling back out and thrusting harshly back in, hitting Naruto's sweet spot. He slowed down, just barely hitting the blond's prostate each time, making Naruto push against him. Sasuke continued his slow and torturous pace, smirking when Naruto would push against him and growl when he pulled away.

"Damn you…" Sasuke paused.

"What?" Naruto pushed back and tried to pull Sasuke closer.

"Nnng… Damn it! Move!" Sasuke smirked, slowly pulling out and slowly pushing back in. Naruto squirmed under him and clawed at his back.

"Sasuke… faster!!!" Sasuke groaned and pulled out even slower before ramming back into the blond, striking his prostate directly. Naruto screamed and gripped Sasuke's back, scratching it some more.

"More!" Sasuke growled low in his throat and started to ram into the blond, setting a punishing pace. Naruto moaned, screamed and writhed under him, getting lost in pleasure. Sasuke started to go harder and faster, searching for his release, his movements becoming erratic. He knew he was close, so he reached between them and gripped Naruto's weeping member jerking it roughly and causing Naruto to go over the edge. He screamed as he came, everything going white. Sasuke managed a few more thrusts into the, now even tighter, wet heat before he found himself cumming as well. Riding the last waves of pleasure, he fell on top of Naruto. They were both panting and sticky. Sasuke looked up at the blond and smiled, licking his chest some, tasting the cum there. Naruto watched him slightly dazed as he came up and kissed him, letting him taste himself. When they pulled away, Naruto smiled and snuggled into Sasuke's chest. They both lay on their sides, and Sasuke pulled the blankets up over them, deciding a shower could wait for the morning, when they could both take one. He smiled and hugged Naruto back.

"Feel better?"

* * *

***Shimatta means damn**

**

* * *

**

**Okay! This didn't turn out as long as I would have liked, but I got it up! I'm sorry if you didn't like it or it was bad. I do hope you enjoyed it though. Don't forget to review, and remember, I take requests. This was for milkchocolatehot64!**


End file.
